Chromophore substituted vinyl halomethyl-s-triazines are photosensitive compounds capable of free radical generation and useful in the fabrication of lithographic plates, according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,475 issued May 4, 1976 to Bonham and Petrellis.
For the purpose of avoiding unnecessary duplication, the disclosure in the aforementioned patent is incorporated herein by reference, especially column 1, line 10, to column 2, line 65; and column 7, line 60 to column 10, line 17.
The compounds taught by the Bonham et al. patent have been found to have a limited spectral sensitivity, which inhibits their ability to utilize radiant energy efficiently.
The present invention seeks to provide a new series of triazine compounds that generate free radicals with spectral sensitivity in the desired region. Such compounds can be used to fabricate lithographic plates having improved development characteristics, such as shorter exposure times, higher print-out values, longer shelf life and greater stability.